


I'm doing it on my terms

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Mercedes decides that people are only seeing her virginity as a challenge, so it needs to be given on her terms.
Relationships: Mercedes Jones/Noah Puckerman
Series: Glee Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 7





	I'm doing it on my terms

** Puck and Mercedes **

“Hey Puck, you got a minute?” Mercedes asked. The person in questions turned and nodded. “I kinda could use your help.”

“Sure thing Hot Chocolate, whatcha need?”

“So, I need... well, I want to have sex,” Mercedes said. “It’s seeming like that’s all people see. A virgin that needs to be conquered. I want to do it on my terms, for my first time.”

“It should always be on your terms,” Puck said firmly. “But are you sure?”

“You’re my friend, and from what I’ve heard, you’re pretty damn good at what you do,” she explained. “And my parents are away this weekend, would you want to stay over and help me out?”

“Of course,” Puck said, pulling her into a hug. “I’m happy you trust me with this.”

“No one else better,” she murmured.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Puck kept his promise and came over Friday night after her parents left and they ordered pizza and watched a movie. Saturday he serviced the pool outback (as was part of his contract) and they laid around getting some sun. When evening came, Mercedes cooked up some steak (Puck’s favorite). Once he was fed, and they digested a bit, they brushed their teeth and headed up to her bedroom. He plugged his iPod into her iHome and put on a soft music playlist and turned the volume to an acceptable level.

“You still wanna do this?” he asked. She nodded surely. “Then let me take care of you.”

Puck drew her close and kissed her. Mercedes melted into the kiss and Puck started to let his hands roam her delicious looking curves. Slowly they stripped off their clothes and Puck guided her back on the bed, Mercedes was awash of feelings. Pucks hands were firm in their wanderings. His lips felt like fire as they trailed across the body. When he reached the apex of her thighs, she thought she heard him say “Hot Chocolate” before he dove right in. Mercedes could barely keep her hips still, and Puck was smirking as he worked her over. He was determined to give her at least one orgasm before he popped her cherry. Puck could totally see why guys would be fighting to get her in bed, she was fantastic. He wasn’t stupid, he knew that what she was giving him was one of his best presents ever. He wouldn’t take this for granted. It didn’t take too long for Mercedes to come around his fingers and tongue. Puck grins up at her like the cat who got the canary.

“You still sure you wanna go through with this?” Puck asked, making absolutely sure she wants it.

“Oh yeah, we’re so doing that now,” she agreed, her breathing returning to normal. “Condom, now.” Puck saluted her before getting up to retrieve the condom from her bedside table. He put the latex sheath on and clambered back on top of Mercedes.

She pulled him up to kiss her again, moaning at the taste of herself on his lips. He made sure she felt safe, protected, and completely ready before he entered her. When Mercedes was writhing in want, Puck began the slow process of deflowering her. By the time he was fully seated in her, Mercedes eyes were rolling back in her head. It took every bit of will power not to start rutting her like an inexperienced man child, but to keep things slow and tender.

If anyone would have told Mercedes three years ago that she would lose her virginity to Puck – let alone ask him to do it – and that he was a tender, wonderful lover, she would have slapped someone. But as she lay there, after they both managed to climax, she felt wonderful. Puck rolled to his back, and then hauled her over to snuggle into him after he disposed of the condom.

“How are you feeling Hot Chocolate?” he asked.

“Wonderful,” Mercedes sighed.

“Good,” Puck replied. “Now that I’m doing this all ass backwards, would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Really?” she asked, her eyes glimmering with hope.

“Yeah. I mean, you’re all kinds of awesome and hot like fire,” he explained. “And you’re my friend. You already know all about me, so I don’t have to pretend.”

“I think a date is a great idea,” Mercedes agreed.


End file.
